Determining a size and demographic of an audience of a media presentation helps media providers and distributors schedule programming and determine a price for advertising presented during the programming. In addition, accurate estimates of audience demographics enable advertisers to target advertisements to certain types and sizes of audiences. To collect these demographics, an audience measurement entity enlists a plurality of media consumers (often called panelists) to cooperate in an audience measurement study (often called a panel) for a predefined length of time. In some examples, the audience measurement entity obtains (e.g., directly, or indirectly via a service provider) return path data from media presentation devices (e.g., set-top boxes) that identifies tuning data for the respective media presentation devices. In such examples, the audience measurement entity models and/or assigns viewers based on the return path data. The media consumption habits and demographic data associated with these enlisted media consumers are collected and used to statistically determine the size and demographics of the entire audience of the media presentation. In some examples, this collected data (e.g., data collected via measurement devices) may be supplemented with survey information, for example, recorded manually by the presentation audience members.